Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party: Director's Cut
by TheStationmaster
Summary: An extended version of the original story, featuring Diesel.


**Here is the director's cut version of "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, featuring Diesel. The idea for the director's cut was suggested by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Trevor the traction engine may be old fashioned, but he doesn't care.

He knows that he's really useful, just like Edward and all the others on the Island of Sodor.

Early one morning, Trevor was chuffing around the vicarage orchard, when Edward puffed up.

Trevor had important news for Edward, so he came over to see him.

"The Vicar says that some of the children can't have holidays by the sea, so he's going to throw a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip! And I'm going to be the star attraction, giving rides to all the visitors! The Vicar is going to put up posters across Sodor!"

"I would help." sighed Edward, "but without rails I'm not good at garden parties."

Then, Diesel oiled over.

"What's the problem?" asked Diesel.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Edward. "I thought Sir Topham Hatt sent you away for good?"

"He did, but I behaved well, so he's giving me a second chance, So, what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you later, if I see you." said Edward as he puffed away.

Throughout the rest of the day, Edward was worried,

"I wish there was something that I could do for the party. But why is Diesel back."

Edward's driver laughed.

"You can be helpful in your own way, and that's on Sir Topham Hatt's railway! Anyway, Diesel showed that he can behave, and Sir Topham Hatt brought him back."

Edward smiled, and went on with his day.

Next day, Trevor was disappointed when Edward arrived.

He had bad news.

"The Vicar has been so busy that he forgot to put up the posters! Now no one will know about the party." 

But Edward had an idea.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright!"

Then, he explained his idea to his driver.

"The Vicar can paste his posters on my cab and coaches! That way, everyone will know about the party!"

"Great idea!" said the driver. "I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will agree."

And he did, but there was only one condition.

"Diesel must help with the party." he said. "That way, I can really see if he's useful or not."

Edward steamed happily along, collecting his passengers.

"Look!" exclaimed the passengers. "The Vicar is holding a party! We must go to that!"

Later, Trevor was resting, when Diesel came over.

"Hello! You must be Trevor!"

"Who are you?" asked Trevor,

"Why, I'm Diesel! I'm going to help with the party!"

"That sounds well." said Trevor.

Then, Bertie the Bus showed up.

"Hello Trevor! Why are you sleeping like an old stick-in-the-mud?"

"I'm just resting." replied Trevor.

Then, he told Bertie about the Vicar's party.

"I'll be there too!" said Bertie. "However, I'm not sure if people would want to ride you after riding a smart, red bus!"

The party day arrived.

It had rained heavily during the night, and the orchard ground was soaked.

Diesel and Bertie helped bring passengers to the party.

"Rain and mud won't spoil my day!" said Trevor.

"We'll just stay on the road." said his driver.

Trevor was soon carrying lots of happy children through the country roads.

He was just turning a corner, when he heard Bertie.

"Hello old-fashioned! I'm taking people to the party! People have come from all-across Sodor! Diesel is helping out too! He's being really useful as well!"

Trevor gave Bertie a cheerful whistle, then set back towards the orchard.

Then, there was trouble! Bertie was stuck in the mud!

"I'm stuck, help me!" shouted Bertie.

His wheels had sunk in the deep, orchard mud.

Terence and Trevor arrived just in time.

"I'm the one who has to plow fields." said Terence, "but we'll get you out of here!"

Terence tried to pull Bertie out, but he couldn't!

"Let me help!" called Diesel. "I can help pull Bertie. I'm the strongest Diesel of them all!

"This should teach Bertie a lesson." said Trevor to himself.

So Bertie's driver attached strong ropes to Diesel and Bertie, and they started to pull.

Within seconds, Bertie was back on the road! 

"Thank you Trevor!" said Bertie. "You are not a stick-in-the-mud after all!"

"No." smiled Trevor. "Thank Diesel! He's a really useful diesel!

Diesel was delighted.

That evening, the Vicar came to see Edward and his driver.

"Thanks to your good idea about the posters, the party was a great success! We've raised lots of money for the seaside trip!"

Edward was very pleased, and Trevor was happy too, because now the children could go to the seaside.


End file.
